A Revelation
by FrancaisSnape
Summary: The Master has been hunted, then is found but not by his hunter. Master/OC. May have smutt later. Doesnt any one ever read and review anymore. I mean my god people it wont kill you to read a little. And it has a plot now. Yay!!
1. Part One: The kitty cat of doom

A/N: My first fic here on FF.net. I feel proud of my self.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor Who.  
  
The Master was running for his life. He hated running it was so undignified. It was hot as well. Why had he had to land on this planet? It was full of so many savage species one of which was chasing him right now.  
  
He had had to take off his coat a long time down the run. So now all that was left on him was a thin cotton shirt and a pair of black slacks, plus his socks and shoes. He made a mental note to ware better running shoes when he was going to be on a hostile planet.  
  
The wild cat was gaining on him and he was getting tired. He had to keep his pace away from the cat. He had to get back to his TARDIS.  
  
Sometime ago on the Cheetah planet he had discovered a rare disease he had contracted from the wild beast that inhabited that planet. His TARDIS had had the means to heal his lacerations but not the disease that they had brought with them.  
  
He had never been a runner and running for this long was starting to ware on his hearts. A mixture of fatigue and blood loss from the cuts he had suffered from the animal that was chancing him was slowing him down. He had to keep going or he would surely die. He tried but it was no use. It was to much for his body. His ankle twisted and he fell to the ground, his chest heaving from the excursion. He awaited the attack from the cheetah but before he could even feel the teeth sink into his body he fell unconscious.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
He woke up sometime later with a throbbing headache and a sore body. The rush of images from the past couple of hours before he lost consciousness past through his head reminding him that he was still alive when he knew that he should not be.  
  
He rose up quickly, then mentally kicked him self when a sudden rush flashing of pain in his head sent a jolt to his stomach making him gag. He fell back to the blankets he had been sleeping on, and rolled on he side groaning in pain.  
  
He felt a gentle push on his shoulder. He rolled onto his back breathing heavily trying to calm the constant sharp pain in his chest. Every breath was like a new dagger opening another wound. He felt those gentle hands again on his chest. They were rubbing in circles spreading a cool substance on his already cool skin. At an instant he felt a warmth seep into his body and into his lungs soothing him and making it easier to breath. His breathing slowed and he was able to relax just a little bit. There was still the pain in his body due perhaps to the wounds he had suffered.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek and it stung. He winced as the salty liquid passed over a cut.  
  
There was soft trickling of water just inside his range of hearing, and the sound of a cloth being rung out. He could feel the bed move as pressure was put on it. The warm damp cloth was pressed lightly to his head and it stung a bit.  
  
He dimly aware of a soft humming coming from ( what he rationalized to be a woman due to the high pitch of the humming ) the woman aiding him. It was a lofty tune with no real ending. It just sounded as if she were making up the notes as she went. She had a lovely voice.  
  
She must have put something in the water because he couldn't feel the pain in his face. He opened his eyes but closed the again. It was a well-lit room. He blinked several times to allow his eyes to get used to the change. It took a while for his eyes to get focused but he could eventually make out were he had been taken.  
  
He was in a humid hut, the warmth being intensified by the moisture in the air. The roof was made of thatch and the walls were little more than thatch reinforced by flimsy reeds. He tried to lift him self up but the pain in his chest was still too much.  
  
The woman rubbed more of the soothing liquid on his arms before wrapping them in damp bandages. They smelled strong and that must be the healing ointment, he thought. He let her go about her work not moving or resisting treatment when she lifted up his arms to wrap them. She lifted his head up and gently put her hand under his back supporting him while she lifted him up. She took some of the ointment and rubbed it on his back, which tickled a bit but he was too tired to make the effort to wiggle. She took some of the wet cloths and wrapped it around his chest. She let him lay back down on the blankets.  
  
He didn't fell her movement for quite sometime. He looked around the room for her and he realized that she had obviously left, but the humming was getting louder behind the thatch door making it clear to him that she was coming back. He gathered enough strength to lift him self into a sitting position against the headboard of the bed.  
  
She looked at him as she came in. His dark hair was disheveled and his blue eyes were wary. " Hello." She said sweetly. " Are you feeling any better."  
  
Her accent was strange and it was hard for him to place. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a harsh cough.  
  
She rushed to a small well in the corner of the hut, lifted out the ladle and brought it to him. She held it against his lips and he drank greedily from it. " Here let me get more." She got off the bed and fetched more water from the corner. A moment later the ladle was back to his lips and he drank but far more slowly this time.  
  
"Thank you." He managed to croak out.  
  
"Your welcome." She said in that strange accent.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/N: There will be more to this story. Hopefully I will be able to write more soon. I hope you like it. 


	2. Part Two: With my mouth wide open

A/N: I am not really good at writing eloquent author's notes. I am afraid that my pore mundane tidbits will have too due.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor Who. I love the Master.  
  
8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
Part Two  
8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8  
  
The Master slept for a day and a half afterwards. He laid there calm and peaceful, and if you had seem him for the first time now then you would never had been able to tell that this man was a murderer. His features were relaxed and he looked almost handsome.  
  
The door opened to the hut and a bright light hit his face waking him.  
  
He wanted to curse.  
  
Lifting his arm to shield his eyes, he used his other arm to pull himself up and rest himself on the headboard. He was able to focus better now and his body didn't hurt nearly as much as it did the other day.  
  
" What time is it?" He demanded of the nurse, woman, who ever it was who had entered the room.  
  
Her soft voice was a surprising reply to his harsh tone. " Midday." She remained at the doorway. " Would you like me to shut these blinds for you?" She asked in a weak but polite voice.  
  
She sounded young but what could he tell of her age. He couldn't even make out her silhouette until he bid her to close the blinds. Once they were closed he could tell she had a small frame. Her hair was brown and just bellow shoulder length.  
  
" I trust your feeling better. You had lost quite a lot of blood. I am just amazed that you be sitting up just yet." She walked over to him and bent down to check his bandages allowing her untied hair to fall onto his stomach.  
  
" I'm fine." He spoke tersely pushing her hand away and moving further from her on the bed.  
  
" I'm sorry. I just wanted to check your bandages." Her mood hadn't changed much. He couldn't really tell what her mood was even. She had come in with an almost stoic expression on her lightly sun tanned face and it hadn't changed much since then. He studied her a bit more closely. She wore simple cloths, shorts fitted with many pockets and a white t-shirt slightly damp at the neck with sweat. She had lean small arms to match her small body, and small breasts as well that showed slightly through her damp shirt.  
  
He tried not to notice that as she moved again close to him to check his bandages, he moved back toward her on the bed to give her better access to them.  
  
She placed her hand on his arm and took off the sticky tape holding the dressing in place. She peeled it away and almost immediately her stoic expression melted away and turned into disbelief at what she saw. He had healed almost overnight. All that were left of the deep cuts were fine pink lines of new scar tissue.  
  
" Something wrong?" He said hotly.  
  
She turned to him. " I've never seen some one heal so quickly."  
  
" Just check the others so I can leave."  
  
She shook her head and continued to remove bandages each one of the wounds under them were equally healed. The first thing that popped into her head was. This mans not human, but not wanting to point out the obvious she merely asked: " Were are you from?"  
  
Just before she had asked the question the Master noted that her face became settled again. She probly was used to a lot of things, living out here in this hot climate probly a jungle or somewhere. He knew that this was not the place he had been earlier, the other place had been a lot drier.  
  
After a long pause she asked him again. " Were are you from." She had prepared her self for a rude answer, but he merely continued to look away.  
  
" Not from here." His voice was nonchalant and uncaring.  
  
" Nobody with your skin coloration is from here. You've got to be the palest person I have ever seen on this island. How did you get here." She looked at him quizzically.  
  
" Why should I tell you how I got here, and if I wanted your opinion on my skin I would have asked for it, you wretched little human. What I am doing here and how I got here is my affair and none of yours so continue on with your work and then let me go or just let me go your choice." He nearly shouted.  
  
She gave him a severely pissed off look. " You better get an attitude adjustment, Mister I'm so fucking retarded I went into a rainforest island that never gets down to 70 degrees warring nothing but black velvet. Oh, and another thing. You're not going to be able to get off this island by your self unless you want the cute little kittens out their to rip your frickin' hearts out. So you had better sweeten your attitude."  
  
His eyes were wide. There were not to many people in the universe who could look him strait in the eye and yell at him like that. He felt around in the pockets for his TCE. Nothing was there not even the peppermint he had from the restaurant on Tramen 6.  
  
" Were did you take my stuff too?" he asked angrily. " And don't think I wont have killed you just because you happen to have come at the right time to save my life. Your nothing to me your just another pathetic human."  
  
She gave a hearty laugh. " You're calling me a stupid human. You're one to talk. What are you anyway? I am glad that Tiger didn't kill you. I haven't laughed this much in a long time." She continued to laugh but it didn't have any effect on the Master. He continued to look at her with hate in his eyes.  
  
" What are you laughing at you silly girl?"  
  
" You, honey." She wiped the tear from her eye. " Come to think of it. It feels good to argue with some one too. Don't get to do it much here."  
  
What the hell was it with this girl? " Whats the matter with you? I am laying here threatening you and glaring at you and all you can do is laugh at me."  
  
" Honey there aint no way that you could ever kill me." She smiled at him.  
  
" There isn't any.and what makes you think that I cant? I am genetically stronger, faster, smarter, agile, and I am male so that makes me, weather I be human." he cringed " or you be Time-Lady, better than you."  
  
" Really you think so. Well I think its only fair that I give you a chance to prove your self. I really think all that you have just said is bull and you don't know what you are talking about. Tell you what. You stay here for a bit, and you show me that you're so much better than I am. Then if you beat me than I will give you safe passage to your ship."  
  
" And what will you do if by some minute chance you, an inferior being, happen to beat me?"  
  
" We'll get there when we get there." She started to walk to the door. " By the way what is your name?" She walked back over to the bed.  
  
" I call my self the Master." He gave her a smug smile.  
  
" Well since you call your self that I surely don't have to and even if I had to I wouldn't so while I am down by the river I will think of an appropriate name to call you." She saw his look of contempt. " Don't worry I won't call you anything to bad."  
  
" I won't answer to it."  
  
" Well then your going to be in very lonely company." She walked out the door leaving the Master with his mouth wide open.  
  
Well that was a first. Usually he left with the last word. 


	3. Part Three: Tears and Health

A/N: not really a long chapter but I think this is a good place to leave off for now.  
  
He pushed all of the light sheets off himself and realized for the first time he was wearing no cloths. He quickly covered himself with the sheets and walked to what looked like a crudely made dresser. He opened one of its three drawers and saw that there were shirts clearly meant for a woman. He assumed that the other drawers would hold such articles of clothing as these shirts so he did not bother to open them.  
  
There must be some sort of clothing he could wear, and were had she put his cloths. He didn't like this clearly this was some kind of joke on his part and he didn't like it. He was going to have to have a severe talk with this woman when she got back. He waited. She didn't walk into the door. Well, this was not going to happen.  
  
He sat on the bed huffily what was he going to do. He didn't know how to survive out here. This girl was obviously his only link to survival, and as he hated to admit it his only link to fresh cloths. This really was a thin sheet, and although he had it tightly wrapped around him you could still see the outline of his body. Then he thought, oh my, you could see the outline of his body, which meant that the girl could to when she was changing his dressings, and Rassilon burn in the Nether regions he didn't even have the sheet on him. Damn it all to the Nether regions.  
  
He heard the squawking of something outside and quickly doubled up the sheet and wrapped it around his torso, at least that, he mused, she couldn't see. She walked into the cabin with a small parrot on her forearm, gently feeding it a kind of date. He glared at her.  
  
"What's that look for." She asked him monotonically  
  
" You have left me in here without any cloths." He continued to glare at her. He pointed toward the drawers. "Those are all women's cloths, what sort of joke is that."  
  
She let out a long huff of air, and just looked at him. " Did you even look in those bottom two drawers? All of my cloths only fit in those first two, the bottom drawer is what's left of my father's cloths."  
  
He gave short and indecisive puft of air. " You mean to tell me that all of your cloths fit in those small drawers. Poppycock, you have to have more than that. And what your fathers cloths doing in this room anyway, isn't this your hut, wouldn't he have a separate one." He stopped, but only because she was staring at him. " Why are you staring like that?" There was something in her eye, and he moved forward to see it closer; it was a tear. He had only seen a couple of people cry and they had all been in hysterics but this was different. She had such a calm on her face. He moved forward to wipe it off her eye but it streaked down her cheek and landed on her shirt. "Did I cause it?" He had the greatest mathematical mind in this ten thousand year period, but no sense of emotion; well if you didn't count hate.  
  
She didn't answer by words but she bowed her head, although no more tears fell. He had caused it but what had he said. They were simple words of criticism, no harm in it. She lifted her head back up and moved toward the dresser, she knelt down and opened the last drawer and pulled out the cargo pants like her shorts, same material and style, and a shirt that might once have been a dress shirt, but just a little dingier.  
  
Now his curiosity had peeked, he needed to know what was it that had made her react the way she did to his words. Could it be that other over reactive emotions were stirred as well when he spoke to people. Hmm, perhaps; this might actually be worth looking into. Right now though hw would concentrate on her; which led to another question what was her name.  
  
" Here are some cloths." He looked down at them skeptically. "I am not sure that they will fit for certain but you look the right size for them." He held the pants to his hips. "Yes, they just might." He backed off not used to people touching him. "My aren't we just a bit jumpy?"  
  
"I am not used to people touching me! Is that a problem!"  
  
"Your not that only one you know." She stared at him. "That's no excuse to be jumpy. I think there's something there that just doesn't let you want to be touched." His face flinched.  
  
"What's it any business of yours?" He spat those words out fast and without a lot of meaning.  
  
"Fine if it's to mean no never mind to me then I will leave. Your shirts are in that drawer too." She walked deliberately out the door.  
  
No! He didn't want her to leave, he wanted to talk to her; but how would he get her back in the room without losing that bit of authority he had gained. He felt something in his ribs erupt and he stumbled to the dresser grabbed the cloth covering it and fell to the floor with a loud crash.  
  
A/N: so how did you like. I hope you did like it. Well review and tell. 


	4. Part Four: Sweet Vibrations

A/N: Yay!! I got to the fourth chapter with almost none of my sanity lost.  
  
The Master lay on the bed writhing in pain and agony. His hearts felt ready to explode. He felt something clamp around his midriff and the length of his thighs and on the tops of his arms, then through the vast pain in his chest he could feel a soft vibration on his skin coming in different intensities. He lay there for a while feeling the comfort of the vibrations, and although his chest still hurt the softness of what he felt was soothing and calming it.  
  
Then nothing was there except for the sounds of the humming and the feel of the vibration. The pain was gone, and he began to fall into a sleep with this soft feel upon his chest; he was faintly aware that the clamps were being raised, and his arms set free then what ever it was holding him being set to rest beside him on the bed molding to his body.  
  
A/N: shortest chapter ever written in the history of Doctor Who. You know the original one line chapter was written by Lewis Carroll. Read " Through The Looking Glass and you shall know what I mean. 


End file.
